User talk:MoMo6
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Not Real page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 19:10, December 9, 2011 ClericofMadness 19:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Do NOT add Videos to a page without videos. Read the Genre Listing page. ClericofMadness 01:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Bill9929 (chimney) 00:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Bill9929 (chimney) 23:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Your not banned from the chat. I unbanned you again. Please read the chat rules. Last warning. Sloshedtrain 01:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Bill9929 (talk) 20:15, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Next time you break a page, tell an admin so they can roll it back and not fill the entire recent activity with every image in the gallery :P ClericofMadness 01:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Bill9929 (talk) 00:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Unkick'd Bill9929 (talk) 00:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Bet you didn't think I'd actually do it. Hey MoMo6. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Postman_Pat Problem? BigBug64 18:17, January 15, 2012 (UTC) YOU NEED GRAMMER! Kill the Ponies, Bronies are stupid. 19:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Jabronis 17:26, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ... You said God... I hate him :) 02:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) NOU i saw ur message... NOU Awikicontributer 21:42, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Blocked! You have been blocked for 3 days for the repeated failure to update the Article Listing. Bill9929 (talk) 14:46, February 12, 2012 (UTC) How embarrassing -_- MoMo6 12:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) You edited someparts of Chocolate Man to make it sound like it is not a troll. I just edit what the grammar and spelling checker tells me to edit!What day is it? What3e4gbvhp -[;41/mjk,*/ 23:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) USER PASTA OH GOD NOW I HAVE A HORRYFYING IMAGE IN MY MIND AFTER READING YOUR PAGE. You have murdered the english language on that page, and it has inspired me. DAMNED KIDS! 23:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 20:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read . If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to or use . The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. [[User:Princess Platinum|''Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk'']] 20:58, August 22, 2013 (UTC)